Breaking the barriers without breaking myself
by Hezziel Leiya
Summary: Mientras estes junto a mí... Hisoka esta confundido acerca de sus sentimientos, pero un shinigami de ojos amatista le ayudará a ponerlos en claro. ONESHOT. El título lo dice todo U.Dedicado a Glaring Ryu


Emm.. puesto que me he tardado mucho en actualizar los otros dos fics que tengo, les dejo este regalito de fin de año, es un Oneshot para acerlo más fácil :P ah que floja soy ;; espero lo disfruten, es shonen-ai (no me atrevo a escribir yaoi todavía ) y tal vez no se entienda si no han visto toda la serie U. **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**

* * *

"_**Breaking the barriers without breaking myself"**_

Mmm, otra vez estoy mirando a la vista de la ciudad, realmente es encantadora…-demonios…- estoy demasiado romántico? Mmm tal vez estaría mejor si estuviera otra persona acompañándome…Pero que rayos estoy pensando? Vine aquí para resolver un caso! –Pero ya no es lo mismo…-no desde que te dije que te quedaras por mí… solo para estar conmigo…

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?-gritas efusivamente casi encima de mí, me sobresalto y mucho, no se ni cuando llegaste pero debo de quitarme lo ensimismado o puedes enterarte de cosas que no quiero.

-Baka!-te grito aun sorprendido y por la reacción de tu rostro, se que me sonrojé.

-He, Hisoka! En que estabas pensando .

-En nada, baka- te digo pero de forma suave. Yo nunca antes suavizaba mi manera de hablar con nadie, creo que solo hasta aquel día en que note por primera vez preocupación por mí, cuando me diste esa lata de refresco el segundo día que te conocí

Pero ese día pensé "No es nada, simplemente esta siendo amable"…

-Hidoi na, Soka-chan!- Me dices con tus ojitos de perro, yo solo me desconcierto. No lo he dicho pero te vez tierno de esa forma… Me sonrojo por el pensamiento y simplemente me volteo hacia la cocina.

- No me digas "Soka-chan"- suspiro…- de nada sirve que te lo diga… igual lo vas a seguir haciendo.

-Yay, Hisoka! Entonces me dejas llamarte así?

-No- una simple respuesta en seco.

-Esta bien Hisoka…- Pareces desilusionado o triste, a mí no me gusta verte así.

-Hay un pay de manzana en la cocina…- te digo viendo hacia donde se encuentra… lo digo para cambiar de tema.

-Yaaay!- Gritas efusivamente- Pay!- Y solo te observo salir corriendo en busca del postre. Me sorprende lo rápido que cambias de humor… A veces me pregunto si no te duele como te trato… Pero luego recuerdo como te guardabas todo lo malo y lo ocultabas con tu sonrisa… me siento mal…

Y sin más, mientras comes de una manera impresionante y difícil de describir, me pongo a pensar en tantas cosas, las que últimamente rondan mi mente.

"_¡Existe solo para mi!"_

¿Me enamore de ti desde el primer momento, o es solo mi imaginación? En realidad no se, aun es muy complicado saber en que momento exacto empecé a sentir esto ni como paso… pero en realidad, me gusta que haya pasado, al fin me siento feliz, amado, algo que nunca tuve en vida, de nadie. Pero¿podré responderte yo de la misma forma? Aun tengo miedo. Miedo de ser rechazado de nuevo, miedo de confiar de nuevo… porque algo me dice que esto no puede durar para siempre.

Ya no puedo, no puedo soportarlo más… me duele, traspasa mi alma. No importa que tan altas mantenga mis barreras, me lastima y sobretodo… me hace dar cuenta de lo que sucede pero no lo quiero aceptar. Siento miedo, mucho miedo pero ¿de que¿Acaso de mi mismo?

Se que esta mal lo que estoy haciendo. Engañándome a mi mismo acerca de mis propios sentimientos… pero no puedo evitarlo… en mi fuero interno quiero saber la verdad pero soy tan cobarde… me da mucho miedo.

"_¡Dame un lugar donde existir!"_

- ¿Qué pasa Hisoka¿Por qué estas triste?

-¿Eh?- Ni siquiera me di cuenta, el estar pensando tan profundamente hizo que no me fijara en lo que hacía. Demonios, no quería que se diera cuenta de nada, porque no dejo de pensar en todo eso. No importa qué, debo olvidarme de todo esto – No estoy triste, solo un poco cansado…

-¿En serio?

-Sí… de hecho creo que me iré a acostar… Tu también deberías hacer lo mismo…- Oh, rayos!

-¿Eh?- Lo sabía - ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?- ¿Porque sonríes así!

- Kono Baka! – Yo sé que sonríes aun más por mi reacción aunque no pueda verte. Maldición… no puedo dejar de sonrojarme, mejor entro rápido al cuarto.

"_¡El único lugar es aquí, contigo!"_

Cierro la puerta y me apoyo un poco en ella. Tantas memorias, tantos recuerdos.

Creo… que en algún momento me romperé…me quebrare en mil pedazos. No se si aceptarlo o negarlo, no se que sea lo mejor… Pero si no me decido pronto…creo que me quebraré en poco tiempo... y no habrá vuelta atrás…

–Tomaré una ducha antes de dormir, me relajará - Así podré dormirme más fácil y no tener que pasar toda la noche en vela pensando- … ¿A veces me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor haber seguido mi camino apenas llegué a Meifu?… no haberme convertido en un Shinigami…-¿Qué estoy diciendo?- ja, ya haberme ido desde antes, tal vez…

-Si así hubiese sido…-¿Qué…?- estaría muy triste.

-Tsu…Tsuzuki.

-Lamento haber entrado sin tocar, pero… no te veías muy bien…

-Estoy bien- Es ya un acto reflejo para mí replicar así.

-Ah- Suspiras en resignación¿Pero que más puedo hacer? No quiero abrumarte con mis problemas. Mejor olvídate y vete a descansar Tsuzuki…

No se en que momento te acercaste tanto pero ahora tienes tus manos recargadas en mis hombros. Me asusto por el contacto, más que nada porque tus emociones podrían terminar por romperme, pero siento que has alzado tus barreras para que no me molesten. Bajo más la cabeza, siempre estoy causándote problemas.

-Hisoka… tu me pediste que me quedara…- Es cierto, no quise perder el lugar en el que me siento bien por ti, te obligue a quedarte aun cuando ya no querías permanecer en este mundo – Pero… a veces siento que eso te obliga a quedarte en contra de tus deseos y que eso te hace más infeliz.

-¿Eh?- No puedo evitar sorprenderme con tus palabras, tengo que verte a la cara para saber si estas hablando en serio. ¿Lo que veo es culpa?- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo te pedí que te quedaras… Yo soy quien te obligo a…-Ya no puedo verte a la cara, me siento culpable.

Por un momento solo hubo silencio, pero me pareció horas. Aun sigues en contacto conmigo, pero manteniendo tus barreras y yo también lo hago. No quiero saber que piensas de mi…debes creer que soy un cobarde…

Me das la vuelta por completo para obligarme a estar de frente a ti. Quizás esperes algo más de mí…Unas palabras que puedan demostrarte como me siento.

Toda mi vida fui rechazado, por las personas que más amaba; por las personas que al solo enterarse de una pequeña oscuridad de mi ser, me trataron como a un monstruo; por las personas que se olvidaron del amor que alguna vez me profesaron con tanto fervor, y me encerraron en una celda; por las personas que me dejaron morir en manos de un ser tan horrible, para ya no causarles problemas; por las personas a quienes solo pedía una mirada de amor o al menos, una de comprensión.

Y siempre he tenido tanto miedo… a ser traicionado otra vez. Y yo mismo, cree una barrera que no permitiera a los demás acercarse, para no ser lastimado de nuevo. Una barrera de hielo, que iba enterrando y enfriando mi alma, y que al parecer, solo alguien pudo derretir… para brindarme un poco de calidez. Una calidez que tuve tanto miedo que me arrebataran.

"_!Si no tienes una razón para existir, existe para mí! No quiero volver a estar solo"_

Esa calidez que me dio una razón para aferrarme a esta vida. La razón de que exista en este lugar.

- "No quiero volver a estar solo"…- repito ahora en un susurro.

Y ya no quiero ser cobarde.

-"El único lugar es aquí…contigo"

Y ahora lo veo tan claro. Es por ti que pude volver a sentir…

-Hisoka…- me dices sorprendido. Abro los ojos y volteo a verte directamente a la cara.

Sin apartarte. Sin rechazarme. Te acercas más a mí. Tus manos delicadas sobre mis hombros, tus finos dedos deslizándose por mis brazos, tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, y aun así fácil de reconocer.

No sé, lo único que puedo ver por la ventana es una lluvia de estrellas y la luna, tan hermosa, de un color blanco, tan puro como tú… Pero recuerdo, la luna de color rojo como la sangre, que me hace recordar al maldito asesino que me arrebato la vida. Y de pronto mi cuerpo empieza a doler. Las marcas rojas de mi cuerpo indicando una maldición que significa que le pertenezco a Él empiezan a aparecer. Me estremezco ante el dolor y me abrazas sutilmente.

-¿Que pasa Hisoka?

Y yo ya no puedo soportarlo…

Con pesar te muestro una parte de mi pecho en donde se hacen visibles esas malditas marcas de color carmesí.

Tengo una conexión con Muraki, aunque no quiera… Mi cuerpo… no importa a donde vaya, no hay ningún lugar seguro… y es aun más peligroso si estoy con Tsuzuki… Muraki lo busca aun más que a mí… él puede controlarme… si en algún momento yo… daño a los demás… terminaré por ceder a la locura… Maldito Muraki…

Bajas tus barreras y me asusto, no sabes cuanto, pero de pronto siento una gran calidez proveniente de ti, y con ello un sentimiento igual de calido… pero que sin embargo no pude reconocer porque nunca antes lo había sentido.

Y me sonríes comprensivamente.

Y me desconcierto. Pero me quedo tan anclado en tus orbes violetas, que ya no puedo pensar… tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo.

-Hisoka,- dices y siento tus dedos haciendo una ligera presión en mi barbilla- estaré a tu lado…-y me jalas hacia ti- por el tiempo que me dejes estarlo…- y sellas mis labios como si estuvieras cerrando un pacto, en donde al parecer, no pides nada a cambio.

-Baka… te quiero a mi lado

-"Entonces… es solo… para estar contigo"

Y no puedo evitar sonreír con un poco de tristeza al darme cuenta de que recordaste esas palabras. Sonríes de igual forma, y con decisión me envuelves en un abrazo protector y a la vez posesivo.

Siento tanta seguridad de esta forma. Y poco a poco, las marcas se desvanecen, como si nunca hubieran tenido lugar en mi cuerpo, y con ello, el dolor se va.

"_Un lugar como el hogar"_

No puedo recordar un momento mejor en mi vida, ahora puedo sentirte tan cerca… Y no puedo evitar sonreír, pero… una risita se hace presente al darme cuenta de algo…

-¿Qué pasa Hisoka?- al parecer tú te diste cuenta de aquello tan inusual. Pero no tienes idea que es y me sonríes con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes?- Y no puedo evitar otra risilla discreta- Siento el sabor a Pay de manzana- Y oprimo los labios y con una sonrisa veo que te sonrojas. Un beso sabor a Pay de manzana… Se siente bien ser yo quien te haga sonrojar.

-Este… todavía queda Pay en la cocina- me dices mientras me separo para verte mejor-Vamos para que lo pruebes- Y te diriges hacia la puerta dándome a entender que yo te siga.

-Pero si ya lo probé- Digo en un tono bajo pero suficientemente audible para ti, mientras sales del cuarto. Siento que te pones nervioso… ya no tienes tus barreras. Sonrió mientras te sigo… creo que me va a gustar estar así. Veo hacía la ventana y la luna ya no me parece tan desagradable, después de todo… es la única testigo de este momento.

Siento la calida brisa de la noche, y se que no estoy sólo, por que tu estas junto a mí.

Creo que mientras este contigo así… no me romperé

&-Owari-&

* * *

Oh, tal vez este cortito, pero me costó trabajo hacerlo lo más cercano a la personalidad de Hisoka (aún si nos parecemos en el caracter -.-) Reviews please! aunque sea un Oneshot, me gustaría saber como me quedo o q le faltó ;; (a parte del Yaoi XD) talvez así mevenga inspiracionpara hacer otro capi de este tipo .-. 


End file.
